


Pants and Suspenders

by Amjead



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pants and Suspenders: Underpants and Garters, Pants and Suspenders: Trousers and Bracers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pants and Suspenders

**Author's Note:**

> I always come up with good Janto fics at weird times. I thought up this one while I was in church. Anyway, I hope you like it. Please be gentle. Feel free to follow me on tumblr at: followallthefandoms

It was early Friday morning. Ianto Jones was still in his pajamas. As soon as he had woken up, he went out to his living room to fetch the large, plain box that was delivered to his flat yesterday evening. He sat it down on his bed and then stepped into the shower. As Ianto washed himself off he thought about all the trouble he went to getting this package. Firstly, he had to convince himself to commit to his idea. Secondly, he had to find a website that guaranteed discreet packaging. To top it all off, he had to find the items in the correct sizes. That was an ordeal all on its own.

“It'll be worth it though,” Ianto thought as he grabbed his razor. He gave it a thoughtful look. Then, he turned his attention to his legs. He looked back at the razor and thought, “Here goes nothing.” and began to shave his lower limbs.

After the shower, Ianto kept running his hands up and down his legs. They were really smooth. He liked how it felt. After a minute or so of that, he picked up the box cutter that was sitting on his bedside table and strode over to the package. He felt a pang of nervousness.

“To hell with it,” Ianto thought as he opened the box. He pushed his hands through the packing peanuts and pulled the box's contents out piece by piece. Firstly, he removed a red corset from the package. Next, he took out a pair of black, lacy panties. Then, there were the red garters. Finally, he pulled out black fishnet thigh-highs. 

Ianto took a deep breath and started to dress himself. Panties went on first. Next, the fishnets. He pulled on the stockings one at a time. He smiled at the nice feeling the nylons made on his smooth legs. Then, he grabbed the two garters. He clipped one end to the bottom of the panties and the other to the top of the thigh-highs. He tightened them to make sure they were nice and taut. Finally, he put the corset on. Thankfully, it zipped up so he didn't have to worry about tying it. His lack of breasts would've made the lacing pointless anyway. Ianto admired himself in the mirror. He looked good. Now it was time to get dressed in his normal clothes. 

Ianto put on his black pin-striped trousers, matching vest and jacket, light red dress shirt, and matching tie. It was Jack's favorite suit of his.

“Perfect,” thought Ianto, but then he looked down. His stocking-clad feet stared back at him. Ianto had bought shoes especially for this little romp, (red pumps with black soles) but he knew that he couldn't wear them to The Hub. In the end, Ianto put his black dress shoes on and popped the heels into a brown paper bag. He would decide what to do on his way to work.

As Ianto walked to The Hub, he planned his attack. After the others had gone home, Ianto would quietly go off into another room. He'd put the heels on and then call Jack in. Once Jack was there, Ianto would show him the shoes on his feet and make Jack guess as to why he was wearing them. Eventually, he would strip off his regular clothes and reveal the lingerie.

“Excellent plan,” Ianto mentally complimented.

Ianto was last to arrive that day. He said good morning to Gwen, Tosh, and Owen. Then, he tried to escape into the back room where his coffee machine lived. Unfortunately, Gwen stopped him.

“What's in the bag?” Gwen asked. Ianto could feel his palms go sweaty. He silently prayed that he wasn't blushing.

“Oh. What? This?” Ianto questioned slowly. “It's...um...my lunch. Yeah. It's my lunch.”

“Are we not getting pizza today?” Owen asked.

“We...uh...we are,” Ianto stammered. “I just...uh...I'm just not feeling up to pizza today. So, I...uh...brought my own. Right. Excuse me.” Ianto quickly made his exit.

“What was that all about?” Tosh wondered aloud. Her colleagues shrugged.

“That was close,” thought Ianto as he turned his coffee machine on. As he waited for the water to start dripping, he rested his hands on his hips. He could feel the corset's boning through his shirt. Ianto made a mental note not to let Jack touch him. He didn't want to spoil the surprise. He would have to be extra careful not to let a rogue movement betray his secret.

Ianto did a good job at avoiding his teammates the whole day. There was always some housekeeping thing he could attend to so that he didn't have to risk being exposed. It was a quiet day at The Hub. Ianto kept hoping that Jack would send the others home early. The thrill of anticipation was making him a bit needy, but it was no use. They were all there right up until quitting time.

It was quite late when Jack finally said to his team.

“All right. I think that's enough for today. Go on home.” Gwen, Tosh, and Owen said their usual goodbyes to each other and left.

Jack looked at the unmoved Ianto and asked, “Aren't you going home?” Quickly, Ianto had to think up an excuse to stay.

“Um...I'll be off in a bit,” Ianto said finally. “There's a spill in the meeting room. I'd like to clean it up before I go.” Jack smiled at his attentive coffee boy.

“Ok then. If you don't think it can wait until tomorrow, by all means. Go for it.” Jack did an about-face and headed back to his office.

Ianto hastened toward where he stashed the brown paper bag. He fished out the heels and took off his dress shoes. Quietly, he padded over to the meeting room. He knew that he couldn't wear the heels while walking across The Hub. Their click-click-click would give him away. Anyway, he sat at the head of the meeting room's table and slipped on the heels. Then, he took a deep breath and touched his almost invisible earpiece.

“Jack, could you come here for a moment?” Ianto asked.

“Sure,” Jack answered. “Give me a second.” Ianto's hands twitched. No turning back now.

Jack appeared in the doorway. Ianto couldn't help but smile at him. He wasn't wearing his bracers and his shirt was no longer tucked in. He found Jack's state of mild dishevelment charming.

“What's up?” Jack asked.

“You'll never guess what I found,” said Ianto.

“What is it?” The Captain asked as he stretched his arms up and leaned back. Ianto didn't get around to answering him though because something caught his eye. Peeking out from the top of Jack's trousers was blue lace. It almost looked like he was wearing-

“Jack?” questioned Ianto. “Are you wearing frilly knickers?”

“What?” asked Jack distractedly. “Oh.” He undid his belt and pulled his trousers down to his knees. Ianto's mouth dropped at the reveal. Jack was wearing a lacy blue thong, black garters, and blue thigh-highs. “I like to wear pants and suspenders with my pants and suspenders,” he joked. Ianto was too stunned to notice the play on words.

“Do you always wear ladies' undergarments?” Ianto asked.

“Only on lingerie Fridays,” Jack calmly stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Ianto sat there, staring in silence. Jack didn't like it.

So, Jack smiled alluringly at his coffee boy and said, “Come here.” Ianto, always obedient, stood up and crossed the room. When Ianto came in close, Jack took hold of his lover's hips and asked, “Why are you wearing heels?” He patted Ianto's sides and made a face. They felt different. “When did you get so bony?” he questioned. The wheels in his head started turning. “Ianto, are you...” he began to ask, but he trailed off. Jack pushed Ianto's suit jacket off of him. He removed the light red tie and undid all the buttons. When he saw what laid underneath, he let out a low whistle.

“Surprise,” said Ianto quietly.

Jack admired Ianto's appearance.

“Well, one of us is going to have to change,” Jack said humorously.

Ianto shrugged and evenly said, “Make me.” He had gone to too much trouble to be out-staged by Jack's eccentricity. Thankfully though, his brash-but-subtle response was the right answer. Jack smiled wickedly and grabbed Ianto's ass.

“Oh, I'll make you all right,” Jack said with mischief in his eyes.

Their mouths crashed together in a hungry kiss. Jack grabbed the zipper on Ianto's corset. He pulled it down a bit, but Ianto drew back.

“Don't you dare take this off me,” Ianto said firmly. Jack was taken aback by Ianto's sudden command. He blinked in confusion. “Putting this outfit together was a bitch,” said Ianto. “Getting everything to look perfect took a lot of effort. The way I see it, the one who needs to get naked right now is you.” With that, Ianto yanked Jack's thong down to his knees where it met his trousers. “Take them off,” Ianto ordered. Jack did so.

Ianto grabbed Jack's dick and gave is a few strokes. The Captain's breath hitched and he leaned into Ianto's touch.

“You're more sensitive than usual,” Ianto noted.

“It's your fault,” Jack teased. “The things you do to me.”

“Let me make it up to you,” said Ianto with a cheeky smile. Just then, Ianto knelt down and sucked on Jack's cock. Jack put his hand on Ianto's head and grabbed a fistful of hair.

“Yes, my darling!” Jack cried out.

Jack's dick was leaking with pre-cum when Ianto pulled off of him.

“I changed my mind,” Ianto said. “I'll let you take the knickers off me, but only the knickers.”

“Gladly,” beamed Jack. He unhooked the tops of the garters and let them fall against Ianto's legs. Then, he pulled the panties down. “Ianto with a corset, fishnets, and a hard dick.” mused Jack. “It's Christmas.” 

Jack kissed Ianto deeply. He grabbed him by the hips and pulled him closer. Then, Jack lifted Ianto up a bit and sat him down on the meeting room table.

“Don't move,” Jack instructed when he broke the kiss. It just so happened that Jack kept a small supply of condoms and a bottom of lube in the meeting room. You never know when you would need such things.

Jack rolled a condom onto his erection and lubed it up. Then, he turned his attention back to Ianto.

“Lay down, sweet-cheeks,” said Jack. Ianto did as he was told. He bent his knees and put his feet flat on the table so Jack would have better access. Jack carefully pushed into Ianto and the younger man sighed with satisfaction.

“Oh, Jack...” Ianto purred. “Do that again. Don't stop.” Jack smiled at his aroused lover and complied. He slid in and out with a steady rhythm.

Ianto screamed and moaned. His right hand found his staggering erection and he pumped it in time with Jack's thrust.

“Oh! Oh! Oh my God!” Ianto shouted. Jack was moaning too.

“Mmm...Yes! Ah! That's good!” Soon, Ianto could feel his partner cumming inside him. Ianto wasn't far behind. Jack pulled out and got rid of the condom.

“You should cross-dress for sex more often,” Jack said. Ianto chuckled. Jack always loved these little surprises.

The next day, Ianto was passing the meeting room when Owen called him in.

“Hey, Ianto. Look at this.” Ianto came in and saw Owen holding a lacy blue thong.

“I found these in here,” Owen said. He smiled like the cat who ate the canary. “I wonder who they belong to. I bet they're Gwen's.”

“They're Jack's,” said Ianto dryly. Owen's face blanched and he dropped the offending panties. Then, he looked up at Ianto awkwardly.

“Does Jack always wear ladies' undergarments?” Owen asked quietly. Ianto shrugged.

“Only on lingerie Fridays,” Ianto calmly stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world.


End file.
